Madrugada
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Isso ainda lhe traria problemas. / One-shot - ShikaIno - UA.


_Naruto_ pertence ao Sr. Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Madrugada**_ -

* * *

.

Ino passou 10 segundos se perguntando se estava enxergando direito. Quase sem conseguir olhar para outro canto – Vai que ele se levanta? – ela se afastou e foi, não, nem precisou ir até a janela para ver que ela fora deixada destrancada. Palavra que rima com _escancarada_. Por isso! Logo ela, com anos nas costas o suficiente para ser uma vampirinha precavida, cometeu um deslize desse tipo?

Agora, havia uma criatura _viva_ dormindo no seu esquife. É um inconveniente, sempre, porque (primeiro!) Ino não estava com fome e portanto não tinha vontade de atacar ninguém, (segundo!) Hidan podia não ter dormido após o sexo e subido até alí com ela e isso não iria prestar, (terceiro!) aquele era seu esquife, porra! Repassando mentalmente a história de Cachinhos Dourados e Os Três Ursos, que ela tinha ouvido muito quando pequena , a Yamanaka checou as roupas do sujeito atrás de armas, sortilégios e outras coisas mortais. Não achou nada, mas ao recuar vislumbrou uma bolsa no chão.

Abriu-a só um pouco a ponto de vislumbrar seu conteúdo, e as mãos de Ino começaram a coçar. Não precisou ver mais nada. Rebolou a bolsa pela janela. Ouviu o barulho de folhas de algo acertando o chão, e isso agoniou a garota. Não por Hidan, que ela já sabia dormir pesado, mas sim...

Só que o intruso nem se mexeu.

É mórbido, isso. Naturalmente, quem está deitado em um caixão, de qualquer tipo, não é para se mexer. Quanto aos vampiros, inclusive, são horas em que é meio que paga uma dívida para com a ordem natural das coisas, já que mortos não se mexem. Mas o sujeito no esquife está vivo, ou ela está enganada?

Do ponto de vista da janela, de onde só dava mesmo para ver o rabo-de-cavalo espetado do sujeito e o braço quase escapando, ele bem pode se passar por morto.

Bastava andar um pouquinho bem pouco para a frente e era possível notá-lo respirando. Dava para derrubar uma torre de cartas de baralho.

E, mais uma vez em tão pouco tempo, Ino foi para a beira do esquife outra vez. Agora, metida em uma análise mais meticulosa. Não que em algum momento acreditasse _mesmo_ que ele estivesse inanimado, mas isso é estranho, de qualquer jeito. A vida é um elemento estranho nesse contexto. É quase como se ele pedindo para morrer. E o rapaz estava tão sereno... tinha cara quem puxava, e puxou, quadros de natureza morta para a mente de quem o visse assim. Ou, ao menos, na de Ino.

Ele era plasticamente bonito para tanto. Não um Adônis da vida, mas bonito.

Ino pegou o braço dele e o passou meio grosseiramente para mais dentro do esquife. Nada de se mexer, mas o pulso estava lá e a pele estava quente como a de uma vítima como outra qualquer, ainda que a pressão dele fosse mais baixa do que a média – A moça era estudada o bastante para perceber essas sutilezas. Pôs a mão sobre o peito dele e foi como se segurasse o coração do sujeito. O que acionou uma tímida vontade de jantar de novo.

Ino se chateou e o desejo era tão miúdo que passou só com isso. Olhou novamente para o rapaz. Era a primeira vez, desde muito tempo, que analisava alguém vivo como ele assim, sem pressa ou vontade de se apossar de seu sangue em seguida. Quando muito, nesse quesito a Yamanaka só chegava a olhar de longe e a tocar (agarrar) o pescoço das vítimas, apenas o bastante para sentí-los bem quentes. Deu vontade de tocar o dele para saber se seria tão assim quanto, mas isso faria a fome ou sei lá o quê voltar de novo. E ele exalava um sentimento de não querer incomodá-lo. Tipo, como se isso fosse muito trabalhoso ou não adiantasse. Ino puxou uma cadeira para perto.

E se o mordesse e, em seguida, apertasse o pescoço dele até que expirasse e acordasse como um dos seus na manhã seguinte? Poxa, só que não conseguiu imaginá-lo dissociado daquele coração pulsante e do rosto corado. Ele não seria ele. A hipótese tomou ares de crime, mas aí seria hipocrisia. Ele é tão uma máquina orgânica produtora de leite vermelho quanto qualquer outra. E apesar de ser bonito, sim, não o era daquele jeito que o faria se destacar. Ou que a fizesse parar para "olhar melhor" durante uma caçada ou quando já pudesse apreciar na qual um toque fúnebre após se satisfazer.

Chegava a ser irritante isso: Ele dormindo no seu esquife e ela, resignada, observando. Estava realmente muito sereno o rapaz. Tanto, e tanto, e tanto. Ino passou os olhos pelas roupas dele e concluiu que elas não foram secadas com muita boa vontade – decerto ele não tinha quem as lavasse por ele ou era só uma obrigação que o faziam cumprir. Olhou os sapatos, lembrou-se da bolsa, reparou na forma como estava deitado. Fez uma dezena de conjecturas sobre a criatura. Imaginou como se portaria, como falaria, como acordaria e se espreguiçaria e qual seria a reação quando ele a visse. Conjecturou tanto que, no fim, parecia que já conhecia o moço. Ainda que ele permanecesse um mistério.

Ino já estava com a mão apoiando o rosto quando teve um plano melhor. Deu uma olhada no vidro do esquife. Já sabia: Tinha furos nas laterais. A moça sorriu malignamente para ele. Ajeitou o rapaz mais para dentro – para descobrir que a idéia de posicioná-lo _como tem que ser_ a horrorizava. Já era mais do que o suficiente ele estar de barriga pra cima – e fechou a tampa, se divertindo com os estalos dos fechos. Imaginou-o quando levantasse e se visse trancado...

Prometeu a si mesma que, custe o que custasse, ele continuaria vivo. Mas Ino tem algumas perguntas e não vai deixá-lo ir embora sem que elas estejam respondidas. Posicionou a cadeira de costas para o esquife e se largou sobre ela, divertida.

Logo não aguentou mais e se mudou para uma poltrona no outro lado do quarto.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou parafrasear a boneyking-ofnowhere e dizer que aqui estou apenas amando meu ship do coração, jajaja! Bom, eu sei que dizem que vampiros não são e nem podem ser criaturas diurnas mas, querem saber, assim não tem graça.

Cadê reviews? *passa de cadeira em cadeira* Mesmo que esta fanfic não mereça.

.


End file.
